The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to cloud computing.
Cloud computing relates to the sharing of resources, data, and information across a number of computers within a network. Cloud computing allows users to store, process, and share large amounts of information quickly within linked together third party storage devices, such as servers and datacenters. Various types of cloud computing deployment models exist, such as a private cloud, community cloud, public cloud, or hybrid cloud. Furthermore, entering into a cloud computing model may be inexpensive for users since the cost for adopting a cloud computing model may only be a fee paid to a service provider to store and process the user data. Additionally, cloud computing service models may include Software as a Service (SaaS), Platform as a Service (PaaS), or Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS).